


Banquet

by haruka



Category: Anita Blake - Fandom
Genre: Anita Blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Jean-Claude to feed, and Jason is on the menu.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banquet

Banquet (Anita Blake novel series)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Jason Schuyler crawled onto the bed, his knees making an unmistakable scraping sound as they rubbed the black satin spread. It wouldn't be long now, he thought with gleeful anticipation. Tucking his legs under him, he arranged the pile of cushions more suitably, then turned away from them and leaned back. Ahhhhh, he thought. That's comfy.

His lycanthrope hearing picked up the rustle of Jean-Claude's floor-length robe before his vampire master turned the doorknob. When he entered, Jason's heart skipped a beat and he licked his lips involuntarily. Jean-Claude was always a vision no matter what he wore or what he was doing, but it never ceased to excite Jason when he saw that spill of midnight curls sliding against the furred collar of the robe, the hint of white, unblemished flesh peeking from within the folds. Those arms would surround him soon, and he would enter a world of uncontested bliss.

Jean-Claude smiled, sensing Jason's mixture of lust, anticipation, and excitement. He, too, was looking forward to this nightly ritual. The wolf was his animal to call, and this wolf in particular belonged to him – he was his pomme de sang. His apple of blood. His willing food. Jean-Claude treasured him, and treated him with the respect and gratitude that he deserved.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, mon loup," the 400-year-old vampire apologized. "I had some business to finish before I could come."

"No problem," Jason replied, his sunny grin lighting up not only his handsome, boyish face, but the entire room. It was always so. He patted the bedspread beside him. "Dinner's served," he said cheerfully.

Jean-Claude chuckled deep in his throat as he slid onto the bed beside the much smaller man. At five-foot-three, with that smile and his flippy white-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, Jason looked like he would be more at home on a California beach. He certainly didn't appear to be one who could bench-press a minivan. He did, however, suit the dance stage in Jean-Claude's strip club, and as owner, the vampire had watched him perform time and again. He would watch him again later that night, which would no doubt make other hungers arise. Right now, though, they would share something even more personal and sacred.

Jean-Claude slid an arm around Jason's back and played with his blonde tresses from behind. "You look particularly appetizing tonight," he remarked, his dark blue eyes heavy with need, his voice every bit as silky as the sheets and his robe. Jason felt a sigh pass his lips. Jean-Claude was beginning his magic -- that which would take away all pain of this experience and turn it into something that made it all worth it.

The arm around him closed, pulling him forward, against Jean-Claude's chest. Jason felt expert fingertips trail over his shoulder and neck, suggesting that he tilt his head to the side, allowing a wider expanse of skin to show. He obeyed, closing his eyes.

Jean-Claude lowered his head toward Jason's neck, lips parting, the tips of his fangs showing for no one to see. They sank into the waiting flesh.

Lycanthrope blood was like nothing else. Compared to that of mere humans, it was like wine to juice. Both were good, but one was exquisite. Jason's blood was such a delicacy, and as Jean-Claude drank, he valued every swallow for both taste and opportunity. How fortunate he was to be gifted with such a food source, pet, employee, friend – and when they were engaged in this form of intercourse, lover -- all in one.

Jason's eyelids fluttered as Jean-Claude lay him back against the cushions to recuperate. It wouldn't take long; as werewolves were remarkably regenerative, but he could have all the time he needed.

"Merci, Jason," Jean-Claude said softly, brushing the soft bangs back from his wolf's eyes. "As always, you are a meal fit for a king."

"Or at least a Master of the City," Jason joked, and Jean-Claude smiled. The young man's sense of humour completed his repast like a decadent dessert and he relished it as such.

\--

(Word challenge - Savory)

(2005)

The Anita Blake characters belong to Laurell K. Hamilton.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
